1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for dispensing and storing cards and a method for dispensing and storing cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for dispensing and storing playing cards to minimize their loss during motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Playing cards have been known for over six-hundred years and are the basis of a large number of games. Card games cover a wide range from contemplative, e.g., bridge, to amusing, e.g., fish. A universal aspect of these games is that a player (or players) use and/or replace (discard) cards, often several times in a single game. In such games, there exist at least three groups of cards: dealt cards, un-dealt cards, and discarded cards. Typically, the dealt cards are also the cards currently being played. There can exist, however, a fourth group of played cards, separate from the dealt cards.
Managing these various groups of cards is not only important for the players but also for the integrity of the game being played. Cheating in card games often occurs when players deviously and surreptitiously intermix cards in these groups. Even to an honest player, card management can be difficult in the presence of factors such as wind and player movement or if the number of cards is large. While most card games are played with a single deck of fifty-two cards, many games exist that use multiple decks.
Card holders and storage devices are well known in the art. Generally, cards are stored in the box that they originally came in. Casinos and other gaming establishments that use a large number of cards use holders, also known as “shoes”, that are able to hold multiple decks of cards. These shoes may further include slots for inserting and/or removing (dealing) the cards.
Garner (U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,543, the contents of which are herein incorporated in their entirety by reference) discloses a playing card holder and dispenser that include a sleeve that is mounted on a table into which a card storage container is inserted. The container further contains a card support member on a pair of springs that force cards upwards to a slot from which they can be dispensed. This type of device is bulky and complicated due to the presence of several parts (including springs, sleeves, etc.). Therefore, it is designed for indoor use (e.g., in a casino).
While many people enjoy playing card games in casinos and other gaming establishments, a significant amount of card playing occurs at private establishments such as homes. In addition, playing cards while traveling is a fun and effective way to pass time while providing entertainment. At rest, playing a game of cards away from a flat surface such as a table is possible, though often inconvenient. While in motion or under windy conditions, playing cards is both difficult and inconvenient because the cards are easily scattered by the wind.
Therefore, there exists a need in the industry for a device that can dispense, store, and hold cards, especially one that is minimizes the effect of motion and other adverse effects (e.g., wind).